


Phichit's Obsession.

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Some Fluff, Subspace, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bratty Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: Phichit has an unhealthy obsession and Seung shouldn't give in, especially when his behavior is this bad.'Reluctantly' he gives in, and once again Phichit is in his happy place.Between Seung's legs.





	Phichit's Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but the idea of Phichit as a clingy, cute, whiny sub sounds SO cute.  
> Based off my quiz and rp from instagram. (I'm scummy sorry) 
> 
>  

Seung tightened his grip on Phichit’s hand dragging the grumpy and extremely cranky boy through their house. Phichit dragged his feet not wanting to go with Seung, he was super sensitive and at the peak of his bratty subspace. Seung's patience was wearing thin after hours of this behavior. In his head, he knew he would end up giving in, which he really didn't want to. Seung knew he should've just spanked him and put him in time out. But, he couldn't do that, at least not now, he was in no mood to deal with the aftermath of a full-blown temper tantrum. Phichit didn't want to do anything but be bratty and ruthless. Puffing his cheeks, digging his heels into the floor and saying no repeatedly. Seung sighed and turned to him. 

“You have been a brat all evening Phichit.” Seung growled, “That is not okay.”

Phichit turned away from him and stuck his tongue out while puffing his cheeks. Seung could see what was going on here, as usual, he knew Phichit inside and out. His bratty little boy had become overstimulated and slipped into his super clingy subspace. Wanting nothing but to whine, be cranky and most of all give into his addiction. 

“You told me I could if I was good and then you switched it up..” Phichit scoffed “That's why I’m like this.” 

“Phichit, you have been bratty all day I didn't do anything.” Seung sighed “I will not give into your bratty behavior and reward you if you're being a bad little boy.”

That last three words killed Phichit, making his eyes become glossy and begin to water. Sniffling he turned away from Seung Gil and began to cry. When he wasn't being praised it was as if someone smacked him across the face and he hated it. He knew he had been acting naughty but he didn't think Seung would actually call him on it. He thought if he pushed his buttons hard enough he would finally give in, but he was wrong. 

Seung put his hand on Phichit’s shoulder, he pulled away and kept sobbing. Seung sighed. He knew that Phichit hated that but he didn't know how else to get him to stop being bratty, he failed. He grabbed Phichit’s wrist and began dragging him to the bedroom, once again, as usual, giving in to his bratty little one. 

Phichit fought it but just end up letting Seung take him to their bedroom. Seung released his hand and almost on instinct Phichit crossed his arms in a huff. Phichit looked around their semi-boring bedroom, his half of the room was covered in fun pictures and cute nic-nacks. While Seung’s side was boring, nothing interesting what so ever. His eyes peered back at Seung, he puffed his cheeks out more and looked away. Seung sighed and rolled his eyes giving to Phichit’s addiction. He slid his pants down, leaving his briefs on and laying back onto their bed.  
Phichit watched, a rosy blush blooming on his face. 

“Come here, Peach.” Seung murmured 

Phichit’s face lit up as he quickly took his place between Seung’s legs. His absolute happy place. He never wanted to leave once he was there, he wanted to stay there forever. Seung pet Phichit’s hair, weaving his long pale fingers into his black smooth mane. Phichit drooled in anticipation wanting it now. He could see Seung’s bulge outline, it was driving him crazy 

“Are you my good boy?” Seung asked sternly, gently pulling on Phichit’s hair. 

Phichit nodded vigorously, his face red with anticipation. He was so close to what he wanted. Seung gave in and freed his cock, stroking the 7 inches for a moment. Knowingly doing this to drive Phichit crazy. He drooled, whimpering and whining for Seung to let him taste it. The flesh that he had put his lips on countless times and would never get tired of doing. Seung moved his hand away and allowed Phichit to indulge in his coping mechanism slash obsession. 

Phichit quickly began suckling on Seung’s cock, working his lips on the head. Making a kissing motion while he suckled on the delicate skin. He groaned being in his comfort zone once again. He felt Seung’s legs on either side of him, comforting his mind. He quickly continued to do what he loved. Pleasure Seung with his mouth. He worked his tongue quickly, lapping up over the length of the member in his mouth. He cheeks created a small bubble of air between them all while vigorously sucking onto Seung’s cock. Phichit’s eyes rolled back in his sesh. Seung threw his head back into a pillow while arching his back. Pleasure and heat building in the Korean mans lower abdomen. He growled lowly, not being able to hold it in. 

Seung tapped Phichit that is was happening. Phichit felt a loving, warm sensation build in his chest. He loved knowing he could get Seung there. It was so reassuring knowing that he was getting praised so much. He continued to eagerly suckle onto Seung’s cock. Taking his mouth off and tracing his tipped tongue up the side then clamping his lips around his thickness. Seung moaned heavily, face flushed completely red until it was time. He grabbed the back of Phichit’s head and shoved his pretty face into his groin completely. He growled deeply, gritting his teeth until his swelled cock completely spilled into Phichit’s mouth coating his mouth with cum. Seung panted for a moment. 

Phichit swallowed all of it, trying to push his lips back onto his cock lapsing back into his obsession. Seung pulled him off by his hair. He looked into the Thai boy giving a slight grin while he breathed heavily. 

“That was very good Phichit, you’re a very good boy.” Seung heaved out slightly. “Let's wait awhile okay?” 

Phichit nodded. After they had each cleaned themselves off, Phichit slipped right into the bed next to Seung. Wearing only Seung’s sweater and nothing else, he purred right next to Seung happily. Seung reached his arm around his good little boy, kissing his head. Seung tucked the covers in around them tightly, for a short nap. Phichit cuddled into him cozier, so happy to be his good boy again. Phichit dozed off moments later into a nice nap, a good, much-needed chance for both of them to relax.


End file.
